


[Podfic] Relied on my Illusions

by froggyfun365



Category: Harper's Island
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Download Available, F/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Series Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses over the years. (Be sure you've watched the entire series before listening!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Relied on my Illusions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relied on my Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65931) by [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse). 



> Title from lyrics of Sarah McLachlan's "Dirty Little Secrets"
> 
> Recorded for 2015 Amplificathon (20 pts.)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/qf3dd5j1bl6jhqq6raep1avpb3bl1uc5). Duration: 00:07:59, 7.30 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
